The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0063’.
‘PEQZ0063’ is a product of a planned-breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0063’ has lavender colored semi-double inflorescences held above dark green foliage, heat and drought tolerant and edema tolerance on a spreading well-branched plant habit.
‘PEQZ0063’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in February 2011 in a greenhouse in Amatitlán, Guatemala. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. peltatum parentage, identified as ‘PEL-084073-08’ with white color florets and lighter green foliage when compared to ‘PEQZ0063’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0063’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘k09-5007-1’ with dark red colored florets and a more upright habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0063’. The resultant seed was sown in December 2011.
‘PEQZ0063’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0063’ was accomplished when vegetative stem cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the May 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.